bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Aesir (Original)
This page details the original Aesir prior to his split of Loki and Loptr as well as Loptr's ascension. To see the version in which Loptr ascended to, see "Aesir (Loptr)". The original Aesir (also known as The Overseer '''and the God of Chaos') is the supernatural being that is frequently mentioned throughout ''Bayonetta 2. This Aesir is referred to as Lord Aesir by Loki.Bayonetta 2 - Loki: "The real power of Lord Aesir, the God of Chaos." Originally, he was the chosen ruler of the human world and watched over the realm from his mountain, Fimbulventr. Pitying the humans, he granted them free will and even bestowed his own powers, the Eyes of the World, to the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches. In doing so, however, he split his very soul into two personalities: Loki and Loptr, representing his good and evil side naturally. This split also divided his powers into the two.Bayonetta 2 Although the original Aesir is not witnessed within the past and present events Bayonetta 2, his evil personality later ascends to become his complete being. The Legend of Aesir "The Legend of Aesir... A legend from the dawn of time. '' ''Nobody knows where the world came from. A struggle caused the Trinity of Realities to be split into three realms: light, darkness, and chaos. Obviously, our world was the one born from chaos. The three worlds all needed rulers. Most of all, ours. And the one that ruled the chaos became known as Aesir. Aesir spent the first eternity quietly looking upon the Earth from his holy mountain. Where we only see reality and make it match our rules of the world, Aesir saw through reality, and those visions became our world. These observations became Aesir's power. Aesir's eyes were truly the eyes that created the world. However, Aesir pitied the humans for their naivety and lack of free will, so the power he wielded was split into two equal halves and entrusted each to humanity's instincts: the Right Eye of Light, and the Left Eye of Darkness. By dividing the power of the eyes of Aesir, humans gained free will... They could now choose. With control of the Eyes of the World, the eyes that determine destiny, humans could choose their own paths. They awoke to their own identities. Man is but a reed, the most feeble thing in nature, but now we were thinking reeds, and we took our big first step towards grand prosperity. '' ''The inheritors of the eyes of Aesir had been granted the power of creation." '' - Luka, telling Bayonetta of Aesir and The Eyes' origin. Appearance Aesir is presented physically in a humanoid form. He has intricate glowing gold markings all over his body that appear in a mystical manner (diamond markings on his right half, and circular markings on his left half) along with his glowing, astral skin. His hair is stylized into a pyramid shape, and a glowing Chaos marking is visible on his forehead. While using the power of the Eyes, his left eye glows red and his right eye glows blue. Whilst lacking any formal attire to speak of, Aesir is adorned with golden frames that form various symbols relating to his power. He also wears large, golden cuffs on both his wrists and ankles and sports a large Chaos symbol that hovers behind his back as his wings. Personality Originally, Aesir contained both the qualities of Loki and Loptr, each being his own personalities prior to his split. Aesir was benevolent and once pitied humanity, giving them free will and entrusted the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches his own powers so that they could make the world as they see fit. Consequently, it gave awakening to evils in which the human world is known for, such as hatred, betrayal, jealousy, etc. In doing so, the result gave rise to evil within one of those personalities within him: Loptr. From this evil personality, which represented some of his intents, he came to regret giving humanity his powers and, to a degree, wished to reclaim it. History After the creation of the Trinity of Realities, Aesir was chosen as the ruler of the World of Chaos, also known as the Human World. Watching over humanity, time, and space across infinite possibilities, he came to later pity humanity for their naivety and lack of free will. He would then choose to grant them free will and bestowed his Overseer powers to them, which became known as the Eyes of the World. Because of this, it split his soul in two and created two embodiments of his personalities: Loki and Loptr. Eventually, humanity gave birth to negative qualities and sins of the world, which in turn, gave birth to his own evil within Loptr. Within his evil personality, he came to regret giving away the Eyes and sought to reclaim his former power. Abilities The original Aesir held the combined powers and might displayed by Loptr (both independently and when he managed to be reborn into his complete being) and Loki via Prophetic and Sovereign Powers respectively between the two. Among his powers included the Remembrances of Time, a divine power that allowed him to use time-manipulative powers to capture the "memory" of the environment and return things to their original state. His most revered divine power is that of the Eyes of the World. With the Eyes, he was capable of manipulation and control over all of reality. He could see the past, present, and future, the fate of any being, and see through "everything".''Bayonetta 2 - Journal's Echoes: "These are said to happen when people come into contact with the remnants of memory left behind in this world by God. The God of the human realm had special eyes that could see all existence and happenings across the Earth. They could see the fate of whomever they gazed upon--their present, past and future. Everything." He could bestow the Eyes of the World to other individuals but at the cost of splitting his very being. According to Loki, Aesir's true power was that of Nothingness: a power to erase anything and everything from existence.Bayonetta 2 - Loki:" The real power of Lord Aesir, the God of Chaos, is "nothingness." The power to erase anything and everything from the world. Even the very eyes that created it." Trivia *Aesir is referenced in the [[Bayonetta|first Bayonetta]]'' ''though not by name, regarding explanations about the nature of the Eyes. Temperantia also exclaims that Bayonetta holds "the pride of an overseer" upon their first meeting, further alluding to the God of Chaos. *The term Aesir, a name said Overseer goes by, is the same name the gods of Norse Mythology, the Æsir, go by. The protectors and supposed creators of the universe. Befitting the God of Chaos as these deities were thought of as the powers that be in the cosmos, the very animating personalities of the “forces of nature.” References =Navigation= Category:Characters Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Males Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Deities